Elves
Elves are one of the several races of Durn. The vast majority of them reside in Brighthollow. Were you looking for a list of elves? Unlike humans and dwarves, Elves are immortal and cannot die of old age. They are not invincible, however; severe enough injuries can still kill them, though they are much harder to kill than humans and dwarves. Description Elves are known for their beauty. Their skin is very pale and their faces are free of wrinkles. They have an almost mystical feeling about them. Their magic has been known to cause mortals around them to experience a sense of euphoria. Powers Like dragons, all elves have magical powers, and Elvish magic is perhaps the most potent in Durn. Mortals attempting Elvish spells have noted it to be a very difficult feat, and even skilled mortal mages cannot match the raw power of an elf mage. Elves draw their power from the earth, and much of their magic is strongly connected to manipulating the world around them. They have a inherent bond to nature and have been known to have the ability to speak freely in dragon-tongue and any other animal language. They also project a glamour that makes them appear irresistibly beautiful and makes mortals helpless in their presence, unless the human is protected by warding spells. They can use their glamour to change their appearance at will. Glamour has a luminous effect that can cause the elf to be surrounded in a halo of light. Although they may seem boundlessly strong, elves do have some weaknesses. Their powers become much weaker if they are not in direct contact with the earth. They also have an inherent weakness to iron, and piercing any part of their bodies with iron will cause them excruciating pain and render them helpless and unable to perform magic. Elves also cannot use any form of necromancy; they can neither create a necromancer, nor be risen from the dead. Any elf that attempts to do so is torn to pieces by magical forces. Temperament Mercurial and aloof, elves look down on all mortal races except the dragons, who they view as part of the natural world. When they interact with humans, dwarves, and halflings, they tend to taunt and belittle the person. Their moods shifts rapidly; an elf can be content and calm one moment and spitting mad the next, warranting a great deal of caution when dealing with an elf. They occasionally offer their help to mortals, but only if there's something in it for them. That being said, due to their considerable power, an elf ally can be a powerful, if unstable, asset in a difficult situation. Mixing with Mortal Races Though it is very rare, some elves have had children with other races. In fact, this is how certain Dwarven mageborns come into being. It is common knowledge that dwarfs of pure blood cannot give birth to mageborns. However, by mixing with a race that has the potential to be mageborn, Dwarven mageborns are possible, even if somewhat unlikely. This is usually done by having a human ancestor, but during the Orc War, a group elves came to aid Mount Velik. Some of the men fathered children with dwarf women, only to return to Brighthollow when the war was over. History Category:Races Category:Elves